A Gift Farewell
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Sequel to Welcome Back, Old Friend. Link's escort out of the Domain leaves him with some parting words and a special goodbye...


The Hylian honestly didn't know what was more exhilarating; swimming vertically up a waterfall, or hanging onto a Zora as she did so without the slightest bit of exertion. Having his legs wrapped around her torso didn't even seem to faze her, or the hands that had shifted to cupping her smooth chest. To be frank, only the dick in her ass seemed to have any semblance of an impact.

With his head held low to avoid the constant torrent of water, the Hylian had the visual pleasure of his tall friend's toned back and the sight of his erection plowing her butt. He didn't even have to do push into her, since the gyrations of her hips were serving to be more than satisfactory for that regard. Still, he couldn't help but give a couple of thrusts whenever his cock head was in danger of being completely forced out. The added friction of her rump constantly trying to close made it better; even moreso than the bits of red Chuchu jelly that had been mixed into their impromptu lubricant.

The same waterfall that he'd struggled for nearly an hour to swim up for a helmet was being intentionally; lazily even, scaled at a slightly subdued pace. Gaddison was hardly focused on being a prompt escort in favor of relishing in the last romp with her dear friend. Even their early quickie at the bank of Jabu's Watch wasn't quite as satisfying compared to the pain-laced bliss of being sodomized. A pain that she silently swore would only be shared with Link alone.

She knew that he'd already been suitably 'serviced' by the Chief Secretary following his triumphant assault on Vah Ruta (a platitude that caused him visual discomfort, much to her concern), and it was blatantly obvious that her pond-child Dunma had a shine for the lad. But she'd ignore such insubordination from her underling, if only because she'd be a massive hypocrite in the face of such a temptation. Her distracted musings were shattered as another blast of cum shot into her rectum, causing her to sigh in bliss as she kept climbing the wall of water.

Link took the risk of raising his head to attack the back of Gaddison's neck, littering the lavender Zora with a series of nips and bites. Even the massive surge of water bashing against his face was a minor distraction at best. He was so invested in his ministrations that he didn't even realize how close they were to the top, nor how quickly this sudden stimulation to her very sensitive neck would impact her orgasm.

As water quickly morphed into air, the Hylian realized how high Gaddison had lept up; far higher than he had done so back when he came up here to retrieve the Zora Helm. Of course that also meant that there was quite a large distance between themselves and the hard, unforgiving ground… a distance that was shrinking alarmingly fast. His instincts screamed as he quickly pulled out his trusty Paraglider even as he felt her reach behind and lock against the back of his neck.

This was hands-down the most absurd prospect he'd ever been a part of; balls-deep in a fish-woman's rectum with his legs crossed over her toned stomach, having her elongated arms wrapped behind her around his neck to the point of choking him, and furtively trying to hold his Paraglider and guide them both to the nearest body of water. If anyone would've told him that before he'd started his trek up Zora River… honestly he might believe it.

As they splashed down, her unbearably tight anus finally managed to eject him, causing a stream of his ejaculation to disperse into Toto Lake. They were just off the coast, closer to the submerged ruins as a matter of fact. Link was hardly focused on the logistics of their landing, especially considering how thoroughly drained he was feeling; too tired to even paddle over to the nearest ruined wall or pull himself out…

* * *

It was almost instinctual for her to turn in an ornate loop rather a simple roll; chalk it up to the elite guard's upbringing. So no sooner had the Hylian sank beneath the surface did his fellow Big Bad Bazz Brigade alum snatch him and pull his exhausted body back onto the shoreline. With a bounty of air now greedily sucked down his lungs, the blond was able to pull himself over and face up into the impossibly clear blue sky.

"Well at least it's cleaned off now, right?" his deep-voiced friend mused as she settled next to him and started tugging and squeezing his member. By the Trio, Zora women were insatiable. Even ignoring the spirit of Mipha's ravenous marathon, the fact remained that every one of the four fish maiden's he'd coupled with showed an alarming carnal appetite. Still, he couldn't deny that her slick digits over his dick was quite pleasing, and hence he elected to stay quiet and enjoy her lazy handjob.

Gaddison wasn't really trying to get him off; hell she wasn't even interested in getting him fully erect just yet. Really she was just trying to memorize as much of his Hylian girth as she could even as his duty was staring them square in the face. For while they couldn't make out the mountain proper thanks to the hills of Zorana, the massive tower of dark smoke was impossible to ignore. A lingering threat just upon the horizon, beckoning him forward.

"Your not really going straight to Death Mountain, are you?" Gaddison asked, already knowing it was impossible to dissuade him from going period. Instead she could only hope that he wasn't planning to make a beeline straight into the canyons and peaks that composed Eldin. It was a relief when he shook his head, instead confiding his intentions to focus on finding more Shrines first in order to receive more of the Goddess's Blessings. Not to mention gathering supplies and refining his arsenal to survive Death Mountain's fiery grip. The guard nodded in approval at his musings.

"Smart plan; with that tunic you should be able to scale any waterfall you find. Who knows; maybe there's some places you haven't found yet?" she offered. It was a pity that he wouldn't be able to traverse the subterranean waterways that blanketed Hyrule, but there was no way to refine his armor to allow such a gift. The secrets of the old royal family and the means to craft such armors had tragically been lost many millennia ago.

With that comforting revelation, they settled into a pierced of idle chatter; trading stories and making suggestions for what he should do going forward. Finding out that he had acquired a home in the distant village of Hateno came as a bit of a shock to her, but then again Link DID always have a knack for getting wrapped up in all manner of odd quests. "Any thoughts of going back? Maybe getting a followup with some of your lady friends?" she grinned, exposing every one of her razor-sharp teeth.

While it was of course fun to tease him and make him squirm, there was a small nugget of genuine curiosity hidden behind her dangerous smirk. Finding out that he'd been rather loose since his revival hadn't been too hard to draw out of him… at least not until she offered him a blowjob with the widest smile she could muster. It took all of her discipline NOT to die laughing as he hurriedly ran through every encounter of his surprisingly wide list thus far. He didn't disclose numbers or names, and to be honest that was fine for her.

Did it hurt to hear? Kind of; she never really considered the idea of trying to court him, especially when Kodah and Mipha were waging a private little war for his affections back before the Calamity started. Sure she ended up being the only one of the three to GET with him, but it's not like she saw him as anything more than her best friend…

"Listen Link… I know I can't keep you here; not when the rest of the kingdom needs you. I know I can't ask you to ignore the plight of your comrades, especially after everything you just went through to free Lady Mipha and save our Domain. I can't stop you from doing what you have to do, including whatever maiden calls you forth…" the Hylian stuttered, attempting to make any word out of his lips contain coherent meaning before her slick finger reached up and pressed against his lips. "Let me finish. I can't stop that… and that's fine."

"I know that there's going to be others; that's okay with me. Whatever you choose to do, or whom you choose to lay with, is beyond my control." She explained as she slowly brought her digit away, confident that he would keep silent. "Just promise that whenever you come back; regardless of whoever woos you or claims your touch, you'll make time for just the two of us… got it?" the Zora maiden asked, almost fearful of his reply. She needn't have been; for his affirmation came swiftly and with such conviction that it lifted any burden that could've weighed down on her heart.

"Good. Now how about I give you a proper sending off." Gaddison sultrily declared as she rolled over until her lips were just above his half-masted dick. As expected, the glint of her teeth caused him to balk and his genitals to wilt. "Not feeling so bold, even after hanging hundreds of feet off me with your cock in my ass?" she snarked, being sure to tease him with as much of her pearl-white razors as possible. "Well not to worry. I just so happen to have a little…gift, that solves that problem."

That got his attention. "Trust me; you're going to love this." She huskily promised. Link overcame his rationalized fear of having razor-sharp teeth so close to his genitals, watched as his old friend took a closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't dare ask what she was son fixated on accomplishing, least of all when he heard the muffled sound o her teeth gnashing together.

Opening her saffron eyes, Gaddison looked square at his confused face before slowly opening her mouth. Where once was a wall of razor-tipped cartilage, now only her gums remained. Somehow, her teeth had retracted; a trick he had yet to see exhibited by any of the four corporal Zora women he'd lain with.

"Mwell? Phwat abou now?" his comrade asked with her now-gum-less lips. Link was too stunned to respond, only giving a befuddled "Gyah?" in return. His stupor caused the Zora to roll her eyes, yet still she looked up at him with a sense of warmth. But she wasn't going to wait for him to relearn basic speech, not when she had a rock solid Hylian cock in front of her. So once again forgoing pleasantries, the veteran guard elected to charge straight to her desired task and engulfed his throbbing dick between her lips. Her sudden act had the desired effect as the blond Hylian snapped out of his stupor and beheld the sight of his friend sucking him off.

It was the first time he'd gotten a proper blowjob from the likes of a Zora, and by Nayru he couldn't BELIEVE what he'd missed. Without the razor wall acting as an active deterrent, he could properly enjoy the feeling of her slick oral cavern. Especially when she brought in the formidable prehensile tongue that had pleasured him many times in the home of the Zora. Feeling that slimy appendage gliding along his sensitive shaft and starting to play with his slit caused the blond Hylian to grab at her salmon head and press down. Luckily Gaddison not only had the willpower to resist baring her teeth, but also had the foresight to angle her head and guide his penis past the back of her mouth and into her throat.

Her throat… her Nayru-blessed throat! In his time at the Domain he'd come to appreciate the unique physical traits that lay hidden within the fairer Zora's nubile bodies, and the frictionless yet textured walls that served as her throat caused his rock-hard dick to glide into her gullet. It was as if the slippery fingers that had served to pleasure him were surrounding his penis. Hell, he could almost make out small bumps that could serve as knuckles. Trio above; it was the closest thing to the Sacred Realm that he could ever envision.

Below him, Gaddison was less focused on her friend's euphoric revelation in favor of slathering his girth with as much of her saliva as she could muster. With a little more effort she managed to engulf his entire cock, and with her nose pressed firmly into the blond patch of his pubes, she started to hum. With such a devastating repertoire of tricks at her disposal, it was little wonder she only managed to get a little under a dozen more bobs completed before is grip kept her firmly at his base as his cum shot into her hungry orifice.

Even after shooting off three loads earlier, his most recent climax was still quite potent and filling. The salmon-tinged Zora held her mouth in check; letting each rope fire down her gullet into her stomach. As she felt the stream diminish and his grip recede, Gaddison pulled back until only his crown was still between her lips. She was just in time to catch the last meager spurt on her tongue and properly sample her lover's Hylian cream…

…It was decent; not exactly the tastiest morsel she'd sampled. If nothing else it wasn't something she found revolting at least. It might even serve as a good compliment for some dishes. She'd have to give it a try next time. With those thoughts building in her mind, she barely had enough time to pop off his wilting penis and swallow her meal before Link's hands grabbed her shoulders and brought her surprised lips up to his.

He tasted the remnants of his own seed, but couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he was gladly taking the opportunity to explore her mouth without the fear of being impaled, blissfully ignorant to how close he'd been to triggering her jaw's defensive reflexes. But perhaps it was that little voice in the back that kept her at bay; reminding her of the promise they'd shared so many years ago. He would never hurt her; she knew it to be true.

Rather than attempt to be competitive, Gaddison elected to sit back and let him take the reigns, relishing the feeling of his eager tongue probing every possible reach of gums and cheeks. The way his coarser appendage ran over her lips was enough to make her webbed toes curl in delight. When he inevitably broke away, she growled in disappointment, but alas was too drained to follow him of her own power.

The two sat there in silence, relishing the after glow of their sexual parting. And to think he'd considered their early antics in Ruto Lake to be the oddest carnal act he'd performed yet… how delightful that he'd been proven wrong so quickly and readily. And to think that she had such a trick up her sleeve… perhaps that was the 'Gift' he'd heard mentioned the times before?

It was with great reluctance that he finally stood up, adjusting his flaccid genitals back into the greaves after being exposed for so long. Gaddison continued to lie beside him; lightly resting and basking in the afterglow of her realized fantasies. To feel not just her loins, but also her ass and her stomach gushing with his seed was a surprisingly comforting notion. When she felt his hand on her cheek, the Brigade alum opened her saffron eyes and gazed into his own worried pools. "I'll be fine; just need a few minutes to catch my breath. You better get going; looks like a thunderstorm's going to be rolling through soon." She warned, her instincts already sensing the clouds building up off the eastern coastline.

Of course; even after tackling an unending storm that threatened all of Hyrule, there was STILL more rain on the horizon. But hey; now he could always imagine each shower; soft or fierce, as a memento of Zora's Domain and the denizens that now welcomed him back with open fins. Perhaps that would make it more bearable as he was desperately scrambling to reach the top before his stamina gave out… probably not, but it was still a nice thought.

"Take care, Link." Gaddison called back, watching his retreating form until he'd climbed over the northern hills and left her sight...

* * *

 _As he carefully walked towards the base of the Toto fall, he was back within her gaze. While he had left her gaze after leaving the domain, it was comforting to once again have him within her watchful eyes…_

* * *

I'm still trying to finish Weekend with Letty, but my muse does what it wants, really. Still on Hiatus, by the by; just realized I could use a quick oppurtunity for a low-effort prompt.


End file.
